And That's How It Goes
by imaginer42
Summary: Are their identities revealed? Are they changing the game? Is this just the way it goes? A Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette awoke with a groan, slowly opening her heavy eyelids. Tikki zipped by her and tickled her in her ear, trying to get her to wake up faster. Her eyes widen as she felt the sensation, bolted straight up in her bed and shook Tikki off her ear.

"Tikki!" she scolded playfully, while both the bluenette and the kwami laughed. "Where's my phone?" She searched for it underneath her covers, while Tikki flew away slowly, probably looking for some sweets, Marinette thought.

She continued searching her sheets, where could it have gone? She did leave it on her bed, right? Sighing, she scrambled out of bed and down her ladder. Looking out the window, she said, "Why is it still dark out? Tikki, did you wake me up in the middle of the night again? There isn't an akuma, is there?"

"No," Tikki panted, flying back into sight with a heavy phone. "It's 5 in the morning." Before Marinette could open her mouth, Tikki dropped the phone into her hands and continued. "I want to take you to see the Master."

The bluenette's jaw dropped, "I thought he told you not to take me back there again, especially since the last time I went was a month ago. And it doesn't matter what the Master says, Chat Noir and I aren't revealing our identities to each other."

Tikki followed her miraculous holder as she plopped herself down on her couch. "I know Marinette, you told me that before, I just don't understand why. You trust Chat Noir, don't you?"

Marinette closed her eyes, massaging her temples slowly. "Of course I do, we save the city together. How could I not?"

"Does he trust you?"

"Totally! I meanーI think he does. I have saved his life more times than he can count."

"Well, you like him, right?"

"He's my partner, Tikki. It isn't necessarily about _liking_ him. However, he is my friend. He means _something_ to me."

"Okay," Tikki sighed, "Then, what's the problem? Is it about safety? I believe that even if Hawk Moth forces you to reveal Chat Noir's identity or vice versa, you both would never. Both of you have established enough trust. So, what's wrong Marinette?"

She sighed, walking over to her desk. "I guess, I just don't want to."

"Nope," Tikki said confidently, as Marinette turned on her desktop. "That's not it."

"Fine," Marinette pulled her pigtails out of their ties and ran her fingers through them. "I'll tell you the truth."

Silence.

"Well?" Tikki asked.

"I don't want to reveal my identity to Chat Noir because I think he'd be disappointed. As Ladybug, I am a confident, independent superhero. But as plain, old Marinette, I'm just a 14-year-old with a crazy crush on a celebrity. Tikki, I think Chat Noir would be disappointed in me, though he says he loves me, I don't stand out in the civilian world." Marinette bowed her head. "I'm no special as Marinette. I'm clumsy and dumb, I can't even talk to Adrien without blushing incoherently. I'm a mess as me, Tikki. I'm not confident. I'm not perfect. I'm not even Ladybug."

The bluenette pressed her hands to her eyes, pretending to be sad, but actually stopping the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Chat Noir would be disappointed that his lady was actually just a clumsy, little teenager with no life, regardless of who he was. She didn't feel like a strong Ladybug. She felt like _nothing_.

"Hey," Tikki squeaked, pulling away her hands. "Come on, you'll be happier when I take you there. Get your phone, we are leaving soon. Pronto! Get changed, Marinette! I am taking you to the Master!"

* * *

"Adrien," Plagg whispered in his ear, holding a block of camembert in his tiny hands. "Adrieeeeen."

The blonde rolled to the left side of the bed, shooing Plagg away. He looked like an art piece, Plagg thought, though camembert was _definitely_ more appetizing.

"What do you want Plagg..?" Adrien moaned, ruffling his hair with both his hands. He moved to get off his bed but Plagg zipped in front of him gobbling a cheese block.

"I'm gonna take you somewhere," he said, munching on his morning snack. "Somewhere 'special'". The kwami emphasized his word with air quotes.

"Well?" Adrien asked, waving him away and walking towards the bathroom. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Ha!" Plagg chuckled, placing his little hands on his hips. "I just woke you up at 5 in the morning and now we're going to see him. I told her I could do it."

Adrien picked up his toothbrush, "What?" He added some mint toothpaste to the bristles and stuck it in his mouth. "Why'd you wake me up, Plagg? It's finally a Saturday which means no photoshoots, no Chinese lessons, no piano lessons, no anything! So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"And who's 'her'?" Adrien asked, swishing his hair back and searching his wardrobe for a decent shirt. "Did you start naming your cheese again?"

"Hey!" Plagg exclaimed, "For your information, every slice and block of cheese has its own name, you just need to listen closely to what it says."

The kwami pressed his head to some cheese and hummed. "Oh, and I talked to Tikki, who is NOT cheese."

"Tikki?"

"Yeah, Ladybug's kwami."

Adrien's toothbrush fell from his mouth. "Lady-Ladybug's kw-kwami ?"

"Yup. She told me she had something ready for you and Maー something ready for you and Ladybug."

"Really?"

"Nah, I was just joking, come on, hurry up, we're gonna be late kid."

* * *

Marinette walked out the apartment door with a croissant in hand. She was careful not to go through the bakery, she didn't want to answer any questions on why she was awake this early in the morning.

"I'm not forgetting anything, am I Tikki?"

"Um, how about Ladybug?"

"You want me to transform?!"

"Yes Marinette, the Master wanted to try something new this time."

"Ok, I guess," Marinette sighed, wondering what was in for her this time. "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

"I'm guessing I'm goin' out through the window like a certain cat," Adrien said, smirking at his own words.

"Wait! Let me digest my cheese!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

There was a green and black flash, and there Chat Noir stood, looking broader than ever as he leaped out of the window.

After some time of zipping through Paris, Chat realized he had no clue about where he was going. He landed swiftly on a rooftop near the school and scratched his head unknowingly. Plagg didn't specify the address and he hadn't even bothered to ask.

Sighing, he called Ladybug, hoping that she probably knew where they were going to, since Plagg said he spoke to her kwami.

"Chat? What is it? Is there an akuma?"

"No," Chat said, jumping to the sidewalk in front of his school, "A certain kwami of mine said they were taking me somewhere and I have a feeling you know, m'lady."

"Um," Ladybug stopped in front of the Master's apartment building. "Your kwami told you that?"

"Yeah, now tell me where you are before I pick my claws out, Bugaboo."

"Okay, well," Ladybug thought deeply, wondering why Chat's kwami was planning on taking him to the same place. Ladybug gasped, realization hitting her while Chat Noir on the other end said, "Chat got your tongue, m'lady?"

"Watch _your_ mouth, kitty, where are you?"

"I'm at Boulangerie Patisserie, you know, the bakery across the street from Françoise Dupont High School." Chat jumped to the rooftop of the bakery easily.

Ladybug's stomach churned, she didn't want another strange encounter with her parents again, but she didn't have much of a choice. "Okay, I'll be there soon kitty." And with that, she hung up and threw her yo-yo into the sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Sorry guys, I didn't have a author's note for the last chapter. But... Thank you for reading my fanfic, it means a lot to me, I haven't had much experience with writing fan-based stories before. Please review and follow. Hope y'all like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Miraculous characters, this is just for fun.**

* * *

Chat Noir balanced himself expertly on the railing above Marinette's room. He wondered if she was in there, sleeping soundly in her very pink room. He flipped off the railing and into a fighting stance as he twirled his staff, walking towards the door that let down.

She was a fun girl, Chat thought, but she was somewhat flustered around him, around _Adrien_. Maybe she really didn't want to be his friend anyways, maybe she was just trying to be nice, or maybe she was just a naturally clumsy girl.

Chat opened the door swiftly and peered in. She wasn't in bed. At this time in the morning, on a Saturday, Marinette, a regular 14-year-old girl wasn't sleeping? Wondering if she was down in her room, he jumped in and off the bed, slamming into a mannequin.

"Ugh," he groaned, picking the mannequin and himself up. "Sorry," he said, to no one in particular, she probably deserved an apology for him barging in here either way. He brushed his black cat suit off and tousled his hair some more, while he admired himself in the full length mirror in front of him.

He flexed his arm muscles, raising his eyebrows up and down, wondering what his lady would think of that. Chat could point out a poster of Jagged Stone behind him, a photo of Marinette and Alya, and a picture of ーhim?

Turning around, his eyes grew wide as he took in the many, many, many photographs of a certain Adrien Agreste. "Oh," he was shocked. "Oh w-wow."

This whole time, she had been _crushing_ on him. All these photos, the clumsiness, the loss of words, the tripping, the eye widening, Marinette _liked_ him. And all he thought he had was a friend. He cursed quietly, realizing how many times he had played with her feelings. He was a terrible friend, wasn't he?

Walking towards her vast collection of fabrics and threads, he pulled out a beautifully framed photograph of Marinette. One that she had clearly crafted herself, carefully embroidered with pink and blue flowers, reading _Marinette_ on the side. In the picture, she was balancing on the fountain in the park, where he would usually have photoshoots, with her hair loose and a strapless red dress hugging her body.

He realized that she was on the tip of her toes, with no shoes, her arms were outstretched beside her, and her face looking down at her feet with a goofy but still beautiful smile upon it. The photo was taken at the right second, out of context, without her even knowing. She was living in the moment and someone had captured that moment. She looked happy.

As he set the frame down, Chat half-expected Marinette to pop into her room, but she didn't. "Ladybug," he whispered, and leaped up and out of his friend's room. His partner wasn't here yet, though she should have been, how far did she live from here?

Ugh, Ladybug thought, the Master lived such a great distance away from her. After swinging one more time, she spotted Chat sitting atop a railing on her balcony. Cringing internally, she flipped gracefully while humming a tune and landed right next Chat Noir.

"Hey there, kitty," she said, ringing his bell while he looked down at her, absolutely smitten. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Of course, m'lady," he replied, pecking her hand politely.

She stifled a giggle, "Follow me." She launched herself into the air as she cast her yoyo. "And try not to wake anyone," she yelled.

Ladybug and Chat Noir flew gracefully towards the place Ladybug had just visited. As Chat extended his staff upwards, he crouched on the very top and overlooked the beautiful city. "M'lady!" he called, causing the superhero to turn. "Isn't it amazing?"

Ladybug encircled her yoyo around his staff and pulled herself upwards, seating herself on his left thigh. "Hmm," she said, clutching his neck, "It definitely is, but we should get going before it turns 7, silly kitty."

She threw her yoyo and zipped away as Chat Noir followed.

* * *

"They are not here yet, Wayzz. Come, do yoga with me," Master Fu said, trying to reassure the kwami. "Ladybug and Chat Noir will absolutely be present, give them enough time."

Wayzz zipped into view, "But Master, what if Tikki and Plagg decided not to choose this plan? We did in fact give them valid choices."

The Master balanced himself on one foot, joining his palms together. "We must trust them."

"Yes, of course Master."

As if on cue, a knock was heard on the door. "That must be them," Master Fu said. "Conceal yourself, Wayzz."

Ladybug eased the door open quietly and walked in, with Chat Noir following behind her. Placing the staff on his back, he shut the door and strolled in. He tried to look at ease, but he wasn't, he had no clue where he was or why Plagg even wanted him here.

"Welcome back, Ladybug," the strange, small man said. Welcome back? She had been here before? "Nice to finally meet you, Chat Noir."

The man stretched his hand out and Chat shook it. "Nice to meet you as well," he replied, then ruffled his hair. "If I don't mind asking sir, how exactly does my kwami know you."

Ladybug scoffed. "Patience _chaton_ , let me explain."

He and his partner sat down, as the man began to explain.

* * *

Chat was baffled. "Whaーhow am I supposed to accept that that easily? You know, for sure, you're 100% sure that Gabriel Agreste is _Hawk Moth_?"

"Should we do it Master?" Ladybug asked respectfully, widening her eyes. "Is it really necessary?"

"Yes," Master Fu sighed, "You must, for your safety."

Confusion spread across Chat's face, "What, what should we do?"

"Put your back to mine," Ladybug said, turning away from him. They pressed their backs together, leaning against each other. "Let's do it."

"Do what?"

"Close your eyes."

"Wーwhy?"

"Trust me, _minou_."

 _Minou_ , he liked the sound of that. He closed his eyes slowly, while shortening his breath. He was getting anxious. What was happening?

"Spots off," he heard Ladybug breathe almost inaudibly, he stiffened against her. _Reveal_.

Marinette stood up and gestured towards Chat, who was still sitting on the ground, with his eyes closed. Master Fu nodded but mouthed, _give him time_.

Chat stood, eyes still closed and turned towards Marinette. She admired him slowly, his perfect body, hair, eyes, everything. She closed her eyes.

"Now Chat Noir," Master Fu said.

"Claws in."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Thank you all for reading once again! In the last chapter I realized my line breaks were not being applied when I uploaded the chapter so I'm very sorry for that inconvenience (thanks MortalMarquess for pointing that out)** **! Please review and like! Hope y'all enjoy once again..!**

"Open your eyes," Master Fu said, standing up. When neither of them opened their eyes, Plagg and Tikki zipped out from their hiding spots.

"Ohーmyー you're Chat Noir?" Tikki gasped, and flew in between the two of them. "Ladybug, you will never, _ever_ , believe who Chat is. I think you'll actually be excited. And don't think about disappointment. I know he would never be."

"Hmph," Plagg groaned, pulling cheese out of Adrien's pocket. "I _knew_ it was her this whole time, boy have you been missing a lot!"

Both Adrien and Marinette seemed too anxious to open their eyes, so Tikki nudged Marinette forward. She walked to him, closed her hand over his, and then hugged him.

Adrien couldn't believe it, he was actually going to finally know who was under the mask of Ladybug. His heart was pounding and aching, he couldn't take it anymore. He hugged her back tightly and remembered Marinette's room, how comfortable he felt in it. Like it was actually his home.

They clutched each other tighter and Adrien whispered into Marinette's ear, "Open, m'lady."

Her eyes flashed open the same time his did.

Tikki flew into her view, "Look at him," she said, smiling genuinely. "Just look at him."

Plagg was sagging in Adrien's view, "You should see her kid," he groaned, gobbling another block of cheese. "I already like her."

Marinette let go of her hold on him and waited for him to do the same. She took a deep breath. _No regrets, no disappointment, no anything._

Adrien released her waist and his breath. _My beautiful lady, who are you? I love you either way. My,_ my _, lady._

They both stepped back and took a grand look at each other. Together, in unison, they spoke.

"Adrien?"

"Marinette?"

"Oh my, I think I'm gonnaー"

"MARINETTE?!"

The bluenette fell back gracefully before Adrien moved quickly to catch her. He held her tightly and lifted her up, "Do you have a bed around here, sir? If you don't mind?"

Master Fu chuckled, "You two really _are_ made for each other." He pointed to the door near the dresser. "In there, Chat Noir."

"Thank you," Adrien disappeared into the room as quickly as he said those words.

He laid her carefully on the bed, brushing a strand of blue hair out of her face. The unmasked sight of her was beautiful and aching. He needed her to wake and talk to the love of his life. Waitーbut that meantー.

He was hers too. She wasn't just Ladybug, she was Marinette. The girl he went to school with. The girl who has a loving family and home, with amazing friends. She seemed like such an ordinary girl, but she was far from that. Marinette was in love with Adrien, and he'd been dissing her because he only thought she wanted to be friends, and because he loved Ladybug. Chat Noir was in love with Ladybug, and she'd been dissing him because she loved Adrien.

Adrien bowed his head, what a mess, he thought. He's just been in her room, looking at all the many photos of himself and the single one of her. He had always thought she was amazing, because she was, but he was so focused on loving a masked girl, he couldn't find love for the real one. Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose, he was _such_ an idiot.

Marinette stirred slowly, moaning and rubbing her forehead.

"Marinetteーar-are you okay?ーDo you need anything? Water? Blanket? Hospital?"

She opened her bluebell eyes slowly and locked her gaze with his. "Oh, _chaton_ ," she whispered, a soft smile glistening on her lips. "What is the meaning of this?"

Adrien smiled back sadly, "I'm so sorry m'lady. It's all my fault." He looked away, ashamed at himself for all the pain he caused her, Marinette, _Ladybug_.

Still smiling, she touched his face gently. He sparked, looking at her through his eyelashes. Drawing circles on his face with her fingers, she landed back down on earth. Adrien was Chat Noir. _Chat Noir!_ As if she switched a lightbulb on, she lit up and remembered her anxiety. Marinette quickly pulled her hand away and blushed, mumbling apologizes under her breath.

She thought it would be different. The boy underneath the mask was disappointed in her, and she knew it. She knew she wasn't good enough just as Marinette. Even if it hadn't had been Adrien, she would have expected the same reaction from them either way. Ladybug was her only source of confidence and she confided in Chat, who was Adrien, _who was Adrien._ His lady could have been someone cooler, prettier, less clumsier, she thought, but she was just plain, old Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Just a nobody.

"You're not nobody," Adrien replied, as Marinette realized she said those last words aloud. "Why would you ever think that?"

Bowing her head, she felt embarrassed.

"Marinette?"

"Yeーyes?"

"You'reーyou aren't disappointed are you?"

Her head shot up in shock. "Disappointed?" she asked. "No! Never! You're Chat Noir, Adrien. I wouldn't have guessed it, for sure. But I'm not disappointed, you're perfect either way."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were disappointed," she sighed and continued before the blonde could protest. "I'm Marinette, a super clumsy girl who's obsessed with fashion and a boy. You would have never expected it to be me. I'm _nothing_ like Ladybug. I turn into her and I'm full of confidence. I'm a totally different person."

"When I was chosen to be Ladybug, I was astound. I had no clue why I was given the power of good luck, when bad luck always seemed to surround me. I'm forgetful and, if you realized, _super_ nervous around you and people I don't know very well. So," she inhaled, ready to say the words. "I understand if you are disappointed in me, because I definitely am. And if you can't accept my identity, you can choose to leave."

There was a slight silence until Marinette decided to accept defeat and stood up to leave. Adrien caught her by the arm.

"Marinette, Iー"

"I know _minou_."

She shook him off easily and walked out the door, back to where the Master was. He didn't know what to say. _I love you? I'm glad its you? You mean everything to me?_ Adrien sighed but burst out the door.

"I love you."

Marinette turned around slowly, realizing that she was the one being spoken too. She had always envisioned this moment in her head, though not under the same circumstances.

He continued, "I'm glad that you're Ladybug. Because I was gonna have to choose between the two of you soon enough and now that you're the same personー. Marinette, you didn't disappoint me, if anything, I'm ecstatic that you're Ladybug. You are the greatest one for the job after all. And yes," he said, a smile returning to his face, a happy one this time, "Yes, I love you."

Tears welling up in her eyes, she lunged herself at him and he caught her, smiling and laughing and crying. They both went instantly for a kiss, and it was sweet, needy, _happy_. As they broke away, they saw both of their kwami's floating side by side, arms around each other. "Aww," Tikki said, "That was soooo cute, right Plagg?"

"Hmph," he grunted, "I like Marinette and so does this kid. All I need is a camembert and I'm good to go!" he said, rubbing his tummy with a free hand.

"Come here, Plagg!"

"Nope! You gotta catch me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and likes! Thanks once again for reading my fanfiction! This is a slightly longer chapter than the other ones since I won't be posting one tomorrow, I still need some thinking time... Anyways, I hope y'all like it and if you do please review. :)**

* * *

That afternoon, Adrien was thinking about Marinette and the picture of her in her room, along with the hundreds of admirational photos of him. He was sitting in the back seat of his car, waiting to get to his photoshoot. The one day he thought he didn't have any activities, he had _another_ photoshoot. Two in one week.

Adrien must of messed up or posed wrong for this to happen twice. Sighing, he opened the door when the car came to a stop and realized where he was. Marinette's apartment.

His shoulders stiffened as he saw his photographer walk into the bakery. Oh, he thought, photoshoot in the sweets aisle. He turned and faced his bodyguard, who nodded and drove away.

The 14-year-old strolled into the bakery, trying not to explode in excitement. He was going to have a photoshoot in _her_ parent's bakery.

Vincent came over to him and started fussing with his hair. Adrien pushed him away, chuckling uneasily and flattening his attire and clothes. He wanted to look his best in front of his lady.

As Marinette's parents walked in, Adrien thanked them for letting him use his bakery, they _were_ having photoshoots at famous shops in Paris. He looked around to the back but Marinette was nowhere to be seen. Vincent started taking pictures of him and he hoped that they would need a girl sometime soon.

* * *

Marinette was sitting in her room, rummaging through her millions of fabrics. "Ugh! I can't find it Tikki!" she exclaimed, plopping down onto the ground. "Maybe I forgot to pick it up from the shop the other day."

She recalled her memories and then groaned. "Of course, there was an akuma attack on my way there. I have to pick it up now or else I'll never finish the dress in time for the ball!"

"Wow Marinette," Tikki chirped, zipping away from her dancing exercise on her desktop. "You really _are_ ready to go to this dance, aren't you?"

"It's not just any dance Tikki, it's the annual Valentine's Day Ball! It's supposed to be at the school gym, next week. And everyone will be there, including Adrien!"

Tikki placed her hands on her hips and flew closer to Marinette. "You still think you have to win him over, don't you?"

"Yup!"

"Well, I think you already have!"

Giggling, the bluenette grabbed her phone and purse and walked down into the apartment. "Hide Tikki," she said, running out of the front door and into the bakery.

Soon enough, she bumped into one of the customers. "Sorry," she said, and then looked up, "Adrien?"

Adrien was on the floor looking up at Marinette. He was smiling but truly, he was in awe. She looked as beautiful as ever, with a pair of jeans and a sweater. Okay, maybe the clothes didn't matter, but she still looked amazing compared to this morning.

"Wha-what are youー"

He gestured to Vincent and chuckled, "I have one of my many photoshoots, m'laーMarinette. Would you like to join me?" He put on his Chat face and she could see it. She smirked but nodded hastily.

"Yes! Yes!" Vincent clapped his hands. "Give me romance! Give me passion!"

Marinette grabbed him by the shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, whispering, "Cooperate, kitty."

Hugging and facing each other, they laughed. Vincent took a few shots and yelped, "Perfect! Perfect!"

After the photoshoot was over, Marinette seated herself on the stairwell leading to her apartment and pulled out a cookie. She gave half to her kwami and saved the rest for herself. Munching quietly, she remembered her dress.

"Oh Tikki, I'm so stupid! I was so caught up with the photoshoot that I forgot to pick up my fabric!"

She stood up again and this time ran out of the apartment complex and into another body. They clashed heads and as Marinette was rubbing hers, she heard, "Are you okay, m'lady?"

Her eyes shot up and met Adrien's as he smiled softly. He had a large blue envelope in his hands. Probably the photos, she thought.

"What's the rush?"

"Oh, nothing. I just forgot to pick up something from the shop across the street and I _really_ need to get to it. I'll be right back, okay kitty?"

"Oh-kay," he said slowly, watching Marinette zip past him. She looked like she was an actress. A model. A movie. A dream. A _ladybug_. With lovesick eyes, he stared after her. He never acknowledged such beauty before, but now it was right in front of his eyes.

Adrien looked down at the envelope as Plagg flew out of his pocket and smirked at him. "And what plan are you cooking up now?"

He smirked back, "You'll see…"

* * *

In the store, Marinette looked through the many aisles of fabrics for Lucas, the 16-year-old boy who helped her with her fashion designing. "Hmm," she said, walking into a aisle full of lace. "Where is he? He does work on Saturdays, right?"

"He does," said a voice behind her. Turning around, she saw Lucas leaning against the shelf, twirling lace in his fingers. "What's up, pretty girl?"

Marinette rolled her eyes, he was such a flirt. He kinda reminded her of Chat Noir, except that Lucas was older and different. Though he was just as nice, he only helped her with her orders and designs.

"Hey Lucas," she said, pulling her jacket together. "Do you have the piece I ordered a week ago? I know I was supposed to pick it up yesterday but I had _so_ much work to doーdo you even know how much homework they give us these days?! You know, I didn't know you worked on SaturdaysーI don't think I've ever came in on a Saturday beforeーt-that's so hard to believe, right? All I ever work on is fashion desiー"

"Marinette," Lucas cut her off, facing her. "You're blabbing again…"

She looked up at him with wide eyes and blushed. She was so clumsy with her words. "Oh, sorry. So… what about that order?"

He laughed, "Follow me."

Marinette looked down at her purse, facing Tikki's stifled chuckles. Making a face, she pushed her kwami back in there. She walked in the direction Lucas went. He was a strange person, she thought, even with his dark hair and shining eyes, his clothes were a littleーweird. She contemplated the t-shirts she could sew him as he walked behind the desk to find her package.

Maybe she should, she thought, he did always help her so much. "I'd never have gotten so far with my fashion designing without him," she whispered, glancing down to her purse. "Between you and me, Tikki, he _needs_ a wardrobe change."

There was a high-pitched giggle from inside her purse as Lucas came back from the inventory with a frown marking his face. He looked at Marinette, "I can't find it. There were a lot of orders from another buyer who took up almost the entireーentire inventory. I can't find your package."

Marinette stared at him.

"Wanna help me?"

"Um, sure…"

She walked behind the desk and followed him into the back of the store. Who could have ordered so much fabric that it took up the whole inventory? She gasped, maybe it was Gabriel Agreste? No, why would a famous fashion designer order from a home based shop like this one?

Lucas stood in front of the door that lead to the inventory and turned back to face her. He had a huge smile of his face. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess, what's the big deー"

He pushed the door open to reveal a large room filled with lit candles. She walked in while she admired the beauty of them. There were so many, from the bottom shelf to the top and to the front and on the railing of the door.

"Wow," she gasped, looking up at the nonexistent ceiling. The bright sky was above her; the wind blowing her hair as she smiled warmly. She faced Lucas, who was standing in the doorway, smiling at her.

"What's all of this for?"

Lucas walked up to her, holding a small pouch in his hands. He handed it to her as she looked at him in confusion. His grin widened as he grasped her hand. "Marinette…"

"Lucas…?"

He took a step closer to her, his eyes lingering on hers. She was uncomfortable but her friend didn't know it. What was he doing?

"Close your eyes."

"Wait, whaー"

"Close them."

She shut them, still trembling with anxiety. What was this boy doing? What kind of surprise was this?

Marinette felt him get closer and closer until she could feel his breath on her face. He bent down slowly as he touched his lips to hers.

She opened her eyes widely, gasping in the process. He continued to kiss her as she stood there in shock. Tikki flew out of her purse, in front of her and shook her head violently. No, she mouthed, tell him no!

"Lucas," she gasped loudly, pushing him away by the chest, "What's gotten into you?!"

"Marinette… Don't you see? I've liked you all this time." He stepped back and smiled. "So, will you go to the ball with me?"

Looking down at her ballet shoes, her eyes widened even more as she blushed furiously. What? She thought, did he just ask meーto the Valentine's Day Ball? She shot her head up and stared up at Lucas. His dark hair fell in front of his eyes, embarrassed but confident. She remembered, when he would lean down to pick up a fallen piece of fabric, his hair covering his eyes beautifully. His eyes shining brightly everytime he laughed at her stuttering. He understood her. Butーwhat about Adrien?

"I'mーI'm sorry, Lucas. But, there's someone. Someone else."

His face fell. Marinette couldn't stand seeing him like that 一 sad, upset _broken_. "Oh," he mumbled, looking down at his feet. "Okay 一 um, I'm s-sorry then, just forget about it."

Marinette straightened up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you told me how you felt. It's honesty and I absolutely respect that."

He looked at her sideways and smirked slightly. "Thanks Marinette, you truly are the best."

She giggled softly. "Okay, well I have to get going but I'll see you on Tuesday right? At the ball?"

"Definitely."

As Marinette walked out of the inventory room filled with candles, Lucas stayed behind and stared up at the blue, Paris sky. He felt embarrassed, why didn't he think to ask her if she _had_ a boyfriend? She's beautiful, he thought, and anyone would want her. And he wanted her.

A tear rolled down his cheek, but he smiled. She was still kind about it though, she respected his feeling, the way Marinette always did.

Marinette took the bag of blue fabric out of Lucas' hands and took her leave, feeling sorry for the boy in the store. Maybe it'd be different… only if… ー "Marinette!"

Her head jolted up and she saw Adrien waving to her across the street. Oh, she thought, I had left him waiting this entire time! She quickly crossed the road and met up with him, with Plagg moaning on his shoulder.

"Hey, A-adrien!" she said, panting from the running, "WhatーWhat's up?"

The blond stuck a hand in his hair, ruffling it gently. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the warm weather outside. With his green eyes wide, he mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Plagg groaned, sitting up. "Say it a little louder! She can't hear you."

Marinette stared back at him. Why was he hesitating? Wasn't it usually _her_ that couldn't form words around _him_? She smirked slightly, realizing what was happening to her crush.

He _knew_ that she was Ladybug now. It changed everything. Adrien had loved the girl with the mask the entire time while she loved the person behind it. She was his crush now. _His crush_. She'd always wondered how it would be if he liked her back, and now, that was exactly was she was experiencing.

 _They say dreams come true._

Adrien grabbed her hand, blushing furiously. Marinette's cheeks burned as well as she watched his face carefully. The wind blew against them swiftly and the boy's hair parted in a different direction, changing the view of his facial structure. His hair looked much more wild, much more _Chat Noir_ like.

She gasped, noticing the difference, but quickly closed her mouth and smiled lightly.

 _But they forgot that nightmares are dreams too._

"Will you go to the ball with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - So, so sorry for the extreme delay, I had a _lot_ on my hands. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (even though it's a bit short) and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Alya shouted over the phone, "You've got to be kidding me! Well, what did you say?"

Marinette propped her phone up against jewelry box, taking her sewing machine out. Laughing, she said, "Of course I said yes! I would be crazy to say no!"

Alya chuckled, "You know Marinette, I always knew that Adrien liked you. It was a no-brainer, but I'm not sure why he waited so long to tell you this."

Thinking of Chat Noir, she blushed. She couldn't tell Alya that he changed his mind because their civilian identities were revealed. But wait, Marinette dropped the white fabric she was pulling out, did Adrien only like her because she was Ladybug? That couldn't be true, she shook her head, her lover wasn't that cruel.

Picking up the cloth, she said, "I don't know either Alya, but I'm just happy that he likes me too. I have to go help my parents in the bakery, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay girl! Update me if Adrien shows up again!"

"You g-got it!"

Ending the call, Marinette slumped against the chair. Could she be right? Did Adrien only ask her to the ball _because_ she was Ladybug?

Tikki zoomed into view, holding a small ball of thread in her minute hands. And holding a worried expression as well.

"Marinette?"

"Yes, Tikki?"

"It's not as bad as you think. You will be the most beautiful girl in all of Paris that Adrien will fall to his knees to accept your love for him!"

"Oh Tikki," she chuckled, tickling the little kwami, "You've got quite the imagination, don't you?"

She dropped the thread with a giggle as Marinette continued to tickle her tiny body with them both laughing the world away.

* * *

"Hmm," Marinette mumbled incoherently into the soft fabric of the beautiful dress she had finished making three hours ago.

Rubbing her eyes unconsciously, she called out for her kwami.

No response.

"Tikki?" she called, sitting up abruptly. Marinette was on the floor, in the middle of her bedroom, next to her finished dress. Looking around her, her room was a sudden mess. She gasped loudly.

Hopping up, she called out again, "Tikki, where are you?"

Every picture of Adrien lay scattered on the floor in an orderly fashion as if someone placed them there. Her mannequin was on the ground, the hat nowhere to be found. The mirror ーthe mirror was _shattered_ , a million broken pieces on the floor.

Her heart was in her throat, what _happened_? Why had she been on the ground? Why is her room destroyed? _Where was Tikki_?

"Oh noーoh no, no, no, no." She whispered, collapsing onto the ground. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. _Tikki…"_

A tear slipped down her cheek before she thought of the master. He can help me, she thought, grabbing her purse, he can help me find Tikki.

* * *

"Master Fu?!" Marinette knocked loudly, "It's me, Mariー."

The polished door opened at her touch, revealing the inside of the apartment. "ーnette."

She stepped in slowly, examining her surroundings, the apartment looked undisturbed. _Too_ undisturbed.

"Please," she gasped, realizing what could have happened. " _No."_

Marinette ran around the apartment and opened doors quickly to check if the master there. Empty. The whole place was empty.

What the _hell_ happened?!

She felt a buzz at her side, her phone was ringing. Taking it out the purse, it was Alya. Ugh, she thought, I love her, but I have bigger problems.

Jogging out of the apartment, her phone buzzed in her hand againーshe had received a text.

'Meet me at Place des Vosges, now!"

Sighing, she called Alya.

"Girl, why didn't you pick up?"

"N-nothing. I-I was working on my dress, sorry."

The other girl chuckled, "Uh, no you weren't, I came over and your parents said you left to meet up with _me_."

Marinette froze, oh she had _really_ messed up this time. Nervously chuckling, she said, "Whaaaat, no way. I-I just had to do something. Important. I'm on my way, see you!"

"Wait, Marinetteー"

She stuffed her phone back into her purse and jogged her way up to her meeting space. Oh god, she thought, mentally shaking her head, how was she gonna explain this to Alya?

Closing her eyes for a brief second, she thought of Tikki. Her kwami would've helped her out of this situation, and without her, Marinette was having a hard time already.

"I need you back," she whispered to herself. "I'll find you, Tikki. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Heyyy welcome back! I hope y'all like my new chapter and I'll be updating next week! Please review and save :)**

"Marinette!" Alya yelled, waving at her friend, "Over here, over here!"

Marinette ran over to Alya, who had been waiting for her for almost 40 minutes. Ladybug, she thought silently, would have made it here in 4.

She hadn't realized how much she depended on Tikki since the kwami was the one that gave her powers. Gave her _Ladybug_. Sometimes, you truly do not know what you have, until it's gone. Marinette shook her head, Tikki wasn't _gone_ , she was just missing. But where could she have gone?

"Alya!" she smiled, trying to mask her fear. "H-how's up?"

Her friend raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean, um, what's it going? Oh, w-wait. Um, uh, h-hi Alya, how are you today?"

Alya shook her head in humorous disbelief. "Ah! Marinette! Where were you?!"

"Um," she scratched her head, "I gotーuh, lost?" Marinette silently cursed her clumsiness, she _needed_ to come up with better reasons for disappearing unexpectedly since she knew that her best friend was probably fed up with the lies.

"Okayyy," Alya droned, not believing her friend. "Anyway, I came over to your place because I have some exciting news! But, you weren't there… so here we are!"

"Well? What's the exciting news?"

"So, um, two different people asked me to the ball today…"

"WHAT? Two people?" Marinette stared wide-eyed, trying to focus on something other than her problem. It proved to be more difficult than she thought, her mind was still stuck on Tikki and Master Fu. "You didn't tell me that there was someone other than Nino?"

Alya fiddled with her glasses, looking a bitーflustered? "Well, um, I've been talking to this person for a long time. And I actually like him a lot! So… I said yes..."

"Who?!"

"His name isー"

Marinette's phone rang loudly, drowning out Alya's finishing words. She yanked it out of her purse quickly, it was… _Adrien_?

"Um, hold that thought Alya. I really gotta take this, it'sーit's my dad, he's probably wondering where I am."

"Yeah, no problem. You are the one who ran away, remember?" her friend added, the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Yeah…"

Marinette jogged over to the edge of the park, near the benches and shady trees and sat down against one. She took a deep breath and pressed the bright green button that would soon connect her to her crush. The line connected and she heard a cursing Adrien.

"Hello? Marinette?" the boy's voice sounded worried.

"Um," she hesitated, "A-Adrien? W-what's wrong? Are you okay?"

There was a long pause from the other end of the call, she could hear the faint voice of him calling someone's name. Wait, she thought, it couldn't beー.

"M'lady?" Adrien said, "I need your help."

"Um, what's wrong _chaton_?"

"Iーuh, I've looked everywhere, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, even in the garbage! I searched the whole house, I'm lucky my dad wasn't here or he would've _killed_ me. I can't find him, Mari. I can't find him _anywhere_." He whispered the last few words as if he couldn't believe they were true.

"Who?" Marinette was standing up now, her voice was tense, she didn't want it to be true.

"Plagg," he breathed, "I can't find my kwami."

* * *

"So," Adrien stood up from the center of Marinette's bedroom, which was cleaned up by the two of them. "You're telling me that you were working on something and then you just woke up three hours later with a messed up room and a missing kwami?"

"Yeah," she hugged her knees. "I don't know what happened. I even went over to Master Fu's apartment, he wasn't there either."

"I wish I could remember what happened," she whispered, pressing her cheeks together and closing her eyes. "How could I have been so _stupid_? This is all my fault. I should've been able to fight whoever kidnapped Tikki. Even without Ladybug. I'm so empty without her, I'm justーa nobody."

Marinette remembered her thoughts from earlier, that Adrien only loved her because she was Ladybug. There was no other reason. She was no one without her other self, without _Ladybug_.

Opening her eyes, her vision was blurred from tears. She could make out a blond figure still standing in front of her, with his hands holding his head stiffly. Wiping away the water quickly, she stood up.

This wasn't the time to think about her and Adrien's relationship. They needed to find their kwamis, and their kidnappers.

Marinette hugged him quickly, jumping on her toes for a brief second. He froze for a second, then she felt arms encircle her waist.

"We'll find them," she said, pulling away and kissing his cheek. "We _will_ ," Marinette repeated when the boy opened his mouth to protest.

Still holding one another, their faces were inches apart. "It's not your fault," Adrien said quietly, looking down. "I shouldn't have left Plagg alone with his cheese when I was taking a shower."

"But," he continued, his voice turning determined. "Whoever took Plagg and Tikki, obviously know our secret identity."

Marinette sat down in front her desktop, pulling a chair for Adrien. She wiggled the mouse and the screen came alive. Perhaps something on here would give them a clue.

"Do you think it's Hawk Moth?" she asked, opening a live news feed. "I mean, it can't be anyone else, right?"

"It probably could be, but how could they have discovered who we really are? Hawk Moth hasn't been able to get our miraculous, so who _is_ it?"

"More importantly," Marinette turned to face him. "Where's Master Fu? Did he go on an unexplained vacation just because we've finally revealed ourselves to each other? Or was he also taken by our kidnapper?"

There was a loud crash beneath them, and the two teenagers hopped up immediately.

"Mom?" Marinette called out, opening the hatch on the ground and descending down the stairs. "Mom? Dad?"

Adrien followed behind her, down into the little living space and kitchen.

There was a trail of rose petals down from the stairs, and all around the room. The deep color stood out against the bright, happy colors of her family's apartment. Along with those, there were unrecognizable shining white flowers scattered on the kitchen countertops. On the coffee table in front of the large flat screen was a bouquet of pink lined, blue and purple flowers in a glass vase and a small card tied with a ribbon that looked vaguely familiar to Adrien.

While the blond busied himself by looking at the flower decorated apartment, Marinette had stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the shelves in front of her. Next to the picture of her family, stood a recognizable pale candle which had been recently lit.

"Um," Adrien said, bending to pick up one of the rose petals. "I'm guessing this isn't an act done by your parents?" He examined the flesh of delicate petal. It shined exuberantly in the natural light that filled the whole room.

"No…" Marinette said quietly, stepping closer and examining the candle. It was a pale blue color and the wick looked worn from the amount of time it had been burning. Wax slowly dripped as she blew the flame out in a jiffy. "And this candle isn't mine," she added, "But I've definitely seen it before."

She thought about Lucas' confession yesterday, the thousands of colored candles that had lit up with storage room had left a sweet aroma in the air, a soft kiss from the boy, and a surprising confession.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette turned around to see her crush staring at the note on the coffee table. "Is thatー"

"Yeah," he whispered, picking it up. "It says, 'Roses are red, violets are blue, I have the kwamis, so where are you?' It's a poem, like the ones we studied in grade school."

"Except it's more of a riddle," she realized, moving to peek over his shoulder. "So whoever has Tikki and Plagg, was in my apartment?! That's not creepy at all!"

Moving over to the couch, she slumped into the arm and then plopped onto the cushions with her legs still stretched out. Covering her hands over her eyes, she shook her head.

"How," she said, still covering her eyes, "Are we _ever_ going to find them? First of all, who took them? And how did they do it? How did they manage to get into, not only my room but your _well-protected_ house?"

Adrien stuffed the note into his pocket and looked at over at the distressed Marinette. Sitting down next to her, he placed his hands over hers. Freezing and then removing them slowly, she sat up next to him.

He smiled, easing her doubt a little, but not enough. "Didn't you say you recognized that candle?" he asked, pointing back at the bookshelf.

"Hmm," she said, leaning back. Her eyes widened, "Lucas!"

Adrien wore a look of puzzlement on his face, "Who's Lucas?"

Marinette stood up suddenly and ran over to the candle, almost falling in the process. "Lucas had thisー uh, _surprise_ for me this afternoon andーi-it had these candles everywhere. I-I've seen this blue one, it was on top of theーthe, uhーdoor sillーframe thing. But there was only one blue one, the rest were all white orーum, some other colorsーI d-don't really remember _that_ well since he k-kissed me and I was s-so surprisedー"

"Wait," he stood up to face her, "This person _kissed_ you?"

Her eyes went blank, "N-no. I mean, yeah. Butーh-he thought I liked him and I was caught off guard. I told him that there was someone else afterward but it still happened. I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet in disappointment.

"Hey!" Adrien ran over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry about it! It's just a kiss, right? But, thisーuh, Lucas, where did you see him?"

Meeting his emerald eyes, she said, "He, uh, works at the shop across the street from here. I get my fashion designing tips and fabrics from there."

"Great," his eyes lit up, "Let's go then."

Marinette grabbed his arm as he moved to go, "It'sーit's already 8 o'clock. They close at 7:30 on Saturdays. And," she added, as he moved back to his original position, "They aren't open on Sundays."

"Oh," was all he said.

"So? What should we do?" she said, leading him back upstairs. "We have no one else to help us. Master Fu's missing too, who knows where he went? And we can't be Ladybug and Chat Noir without our kwamis."

"What if someone's trying to activate our powers?" he asked, as Marinette sat back into the chair. "Waitーbut they would've taken our Miraculous' then."

Adrien sat down. "You're right," she said, touching one of her earrings, "Why _didn't_ they take our Miraculous? If they wanted our powers or the wish that Hawk Moth wants, they would've taken my earrings and your ring. But they took Tikki and Plagg. Maybe they want us to be powerless?"

"No," he thought back to the note on the coffee table. "'I have the kwamis, where are you?' They want us to _find_ our kwamis. They want us to look for them, butー again, why?"

"I-I don't know," she rested her head against the white desk. "But we know that this is absolutely _not_ Hawk Moth. It's someone else, someone that's taunting us to search for our kwamis. Who? Who could it _possibly_ be?"

"Who could have so much powerー" Adrien rested his head against the desk as well, "That they could _steal_ our kwamis?"

"Could it be?" Marinette jolted up and stared at Adrien.

"It could be."

"Did Master Fu kidnap Tikki and Plagg?"


End file.
